A Time in The Universe 3: Revenge of the Grieved One
by davidkun799
Summary: Dylan Andrews may have defeated the Army of Vengeance but a new threat has arisen. Miori Sahara has waged war on every single dimension in the multiverse and this time, the Elder Gods can't do anything about it. Left with little options, the Voice of Hope chose Tweek Tweak as their hero of the multiverse. Tweek must put his fears aside before Miori Sahara destroys everything...


A Time in the Universe 3: Revenge of the Grieved One

Hello... it's David once again and I've got some more news. Season 3 of A Time in the Universe has been confirmed! Yes! That's right! Season 3 has been officially confirmed!

Unlike the previous two seasons, this one has 52 episodes and 8 worlds, comparing it to Season 1, which has 77 episode and 11 worlds, and Season 2, which has 70 episodes and 10 worlds. The reason why is because this will be lighters and more comedic than the previous two. Here is the description...

Description: Dylan Andrews may have defeated the Army of Vengeance but a new threat has arisen in the multiverse. Miori Sahara has waged war on every single dimension after the death of her mother and this time, the Elder Gods can't do anything about it. Left with no other options, the Voice of Hope chose Tweek Tweak from South Park as their hero of the multiverse. Tweek, along with Noam Dar from WWE and Lucina from Fire Emblem, must put his fears aside and save the multiverse before Miori Sahara destroys everything.

Release Date: 2019 - 2020

Well... the description alone has a lot of spoilers... fuck... but that doesn't matter.

Here are the 8 worlds. Two are from games this time. I'm also naming the arcs based on Kingdom Hearts.

WORLD 1: Azumanga Daioh - An Ordinary and Random Day

WORLD 2: Far Cry 3 - The Islands of Insanity

WORLD 3: Psycho-Pass - Neo-Tokyo

WORLD 4: Blood-C - Lies within the School

WORLD 5: Attack on Titan - Wall of Maria

WORLD 6: Handa-Kun! - Origins of Sei Handa

WORLD 7: Code Geass - The Rebellion of Suzaku

WORLD 8: Mortal Kombat X - Battle of the Jinsei Chamber

The reason why I've chosen Mortal Kombat X as the final world is because... duh! It's Shinnok! He's the baddie of the game! Cassie Cage, the main protagonist of MKX, has been confirmed to appear in Season 3 along with Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao and the others from Mortal Kombat X.

Here is a sneak peak of Season 3...

 ** _An Idiot and his two friends have stopped Revived Charon..._**

 _Hargrove: Impossible! This can't be! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 ** _An Reporter, her cameraman and a writer have eliminated and punished The Army of Vengeance..._**

 _Kisara Tendo: Wait! No! Dylan, you can't do this to us! No!_

 _Dylan Andrews: Game over, Kisara and Roman. You are finished_

 _Kisara Tendo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Roman Reigns: DAMM YOU!_

 ** _But the story is not over yet..._**

 _Fujin: Raiden, we-_

 _Raiden: I can't do anything about it, Fujin. I'm the protector of Earthrealm. I've got a job to do._

 _Voice of Hope: Wait! I have a solution._

 _Raiden and Fujin: Go on. What is it?_

 _Hope: What if I select someone to save the multiverse again?_

 _ **A new hero will rise...**_

Tweek: Um... Hi?

 ** _A Time in the Universe 3: Revenge of the Grieved One. Coming soon in 2019._**

There you go. That is the sneak peek of Season 3. Hope you like it.

Oh! One more thing, I've decided that Season 3 will start when I am finished with Season 2. This is because I'm currently making the Prologue of Season 2 so that I can start next year or the year after.

Anyways, that is all from me today! I'll see you later!

I almost forgot! Season 1 has 11 followers so thank you for the support. I also forgot to mention that Episode 6: Saeko's Darkness has been delayed again. It turns out that the episode from my flash drive was corrupted as I watched the episode... such a shame indeed but don't worry. In honor of 11 followers, I've decided to make a special story with all of the characters from Season 1, 2, 3 and myself included.

Right! That is it for me this time! I'll see you later!


End file.
